The Past Life of Sailor Universe
by krystalrobertson
Summary: Princess Krystallia has a very messed up life. She's sent from one kingdom to another when she's young to find the same thing happening to her 8 yrs later. Will the other princesses hate her? Can she change the history of the Moon Kingdom? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. I only own Princess Krystallia, Moonlight, Universal King Zoran, and Orion.

This is my first story on here. If I receive enough reviews of people liking it then I'll post the next chapter. If anybody becomes confused by any part of this story don't be afraid to ask me. I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability. I thought about if this story (once all of it is posted) is liked enough I might continue on into her present life though at the moment I'm not quite sure. Your opinion on this would be greatly appreciated. Thank you everyone!! :)

The Past Life of Sailor Universe

Chapter One

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Moon Kingdom. The sun was shining high in the sky as the five inner princesses ran through the garden. They were playing tag and Lita was "it". She had already caught Serena and was chasing the other three girls.

Queen Serenity walked out to the top of the stairs that led to the garden. A child stood by her side. The child had a slight tan complexion with aqua colored eyes and long curly brown hair that hug to the top of her hips. She had a small smile on her face. The girl looked to be a few years older than the other princesses.

Queen Serenity smiled, "Girls, this is Princess Krystallia. She's come to join your playdate."

By this time Amy, Mina, and Raye had come to stand by Lita and Serena. All five girls smiled brightly. Serena was the most excited of them all. She was always excited to make new friends. Serena ran up the steps to stand in front of Princess Krystallia. She looked at her, mother and smiled brightly before looking back at Krystallia and smiling.

"Hi Krystallia. My name is Serenity, but you can call me Serena. I'm the Moon Princess, and I'm six years old." The Moon Kingdom's symbol appeared on Serena's head momentarily before vanishing.

Queen Serenity smiled at the two girls. "I'll leave you girls to introduce yourselves and play." With that, Queen Serenity turned and headed back into the castle.

Krystallia smiled and looked at the other girls expectantly.

Amy gave a small curtsey. "Good afternoon. My name is Amy and I am the Princess of Mercury. I, too, am six years old." The sign of Mercury appeared on Amy's forehead momentarily.

Raye smiled, " Hello, my name is Raye. I'm six years old, and I'm the Princess of Mars." The symbol of Mars glowed on Raye's forehead for a few seconds.

Lita gave a slight wave. "Hi Krystallia. My name's Lita. I am also six years old and the Princess of Jupiter." Her sign shone on her forehead before disappearing.

Mina ran up the steps to Krystallia and hugged her. "I'm Mina. I'm six and the Princess of Venus. I think we'll become great friends." The mark of Venus appeared on Mina's forehead for a few moments.

Krystallia smiled and hugged Mina back. "I agree Mina. I think we will become great friends." Krystallia pulled away from the embrace. "As you know my name is Krystallia, but my friends call me Krystal or Krys for short. I'm nine years old, and I am the Universal Princess." A golden eight-pointed star shone brightly on Krystal's forehead before finally fading.

A small white kitten stepped out from behind Krystal, a golden eight-pointed star was on the kitten's forehead as well. She had a high-pitched voice and aqua eyes. The same color as Krystal's.

"Hello, my name is Moonlight. Call me Moon is you will. I am Krystal's guardian."

Luna and Artemis came out of the palace and took their places at their princess's sides.

"Aren't you young to be a Guardian Cat?" Luna asked Moon.

Moon blushed, then nodded. "I'm only eight weeks old. I start training to become a guardin in a few days. After I finish training, I'll be her official guardian."

"So who is your guardian for the time being?" Artemis asked Krystal.

Before Krystal could reply, a light silver cat came out from behind her. "I am. My name is Orion. I am originally the guradian of Zoran, King of the Universe."

Orion also had the golden eight-pointed star on his forehead. He smiled at Luna and Artemis as they bowed. Orion took a seat by Moon who had, by now, taken a seat by Krystal's feet.

Moon smiled up at him and rubbed her head under Orion's chin. Orion looked down at her and smiled. He licked the top of her head.

"My wife and I have chosen Moonlight to guard Princess Krystallia. We believe once she finishes her training she'll be an outstanding guardian."

"Your wife? Does that mean Moon is your daughter, Orion?" Amy was already being observant.

Orion smiled, "Yes. You are very observant young princess."

Luna looked at Orion. "May the four of us talk while the girls go play?"

He nodded and Luna and Artemis walked over to join Orion and Moon.

Krystal, Serena, and Mina walked down the stairs to join the other princesses.

"So, what were you playing?" Krystal asked the girls.

"Tag," Serena beamed. "Do you want to be "it"?"

Krystal shook her head. "No thanks. I think Lita was "it" when I got here."

"I was," Lita smiled. "Thank you. Not many people do that." Lita glanced at Serena and smirked. Serena pouted causing all the girls to laugh.

Krystal hugged Serena. "Come on. Let's play." Then, she looked at Lita. "Ready?" she smiled. Lita nodded and all of the princesses dispersed, running away from Lita.

After a few minutes. Lita had caught Amy and Serena. She was chasing Mina. After catching her, she caught Krystal then Raye.

"Okay Amy since you were caught first, you're "it"." Lita smiled.

Amy nodded, "Okay. Let's go."

"Princess! Princess!" Orion called. All of the girls turned at once.

"Your father wants us to return at once!"

"Why? What's wrong Orion?" Krystal stared at him.

"We must go. I have no time to explain. We must hurry!"

"Where is Moon?" Krystal asked Orion.

"She ran inside to tell Queen Serenity what's happening."

Krystal turned to face her new friends. "I must leave. It was wonderful to meet you. Maybe we can do this again sometime." The girls nodded before hugging Krystal and saying their goodbyes.

"Hopefully, we can meet again soon," Serena told Krystal. They both smiled at one another as Moon came running out of the palace. She and Orion exchanged a few words before Moon looked at Krystal.

"Princess Krystallia, we must be going now, " Moon told her.

Krystallia walked up the steps and stood between Moon and Orion. She looked up at the sky. "Universal Transportation," she whispered.

Moon, Orion, and Krystal vanished. It was then that Queen Serenity used some of her powers to make Luna, Artemis, and the inner princesses forget that Princess Krystallia, Orion, or Moonlight ever existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. The characters I do own are Universal Princess Krystallia, Universal King Zoran, Guardian Cat Orion, Guardian Cat Astra and their kitten Moonlight, Queen Nemesis (No, she has nothing to do with the Black Moon Clan or the planet Nemesis), Earth Queen Terra, and Earth King Endion (pronounced Indian for the ocean in case you're wondering lol)

Chapter Two

Upon returning to the Universal Palace, Zoran was waiting in the Throne Room.  
"Daddy, what's happening?" Krystal asked after she had ran to her father.  
Zoran looked down at Krystallia before embracing her. "We are in a war. The Negaverse has joined forces with Queen Nemesis and is trying to take over the Universe."  
Krystal gasped and pulled away. "Where are the Zodiacs?"  
"They're already fighting. We are sending all the children away. The Zodiac Children, your team, are being sent to their hidden palaces located somewhere within their constellations."  
"But what about you? What about our friends? You have to come with me, Daddy. You're the only parent I have! You can't die too!" Krystal threw her arms around her father's waist as tears cascaded down her face.  
"Queen Serenity will be sending you to Earth for me. You'll be living with King Endion and Queen Terra. They have a son so you'll have an older brother." Zoran hugged Krystallia tightly. "I love you so very deeply my child. Never forget how much I love you. It's time for you to go. The Zodiac Children has already been sent away. Your bags are packed. Good-bye my sweet daughter." Zoran kissed Krystal's cheek and wiped her tears.  
Moon looked up at Zoran and bowed. "I'll take wonderful care of her Sir." Moon was also crying. She had already said her good-byes to Orion and Astra.  
Zoran smiled, "I know you will, Moonlight. I love you both. Make sure she goes to the Moon Kingdom. I must go now." Zoran pulled out a glistening golden rose. "UNIVERSAL KING POWER!"  
After transforming into his golden armor, Zoran ran out of the palace and into the war.  
Moon looked up at Krystal. "Princess, it's time to go."  
Krystal nodded and wiped the remainder of her tears. She walked to her room for one last look. They had literally packed everything. The princess assumed that the bigger items had been sent to Earth.  
Moon came to stand by her. "We have to go. They're starting to attack the palace."  
Once more, Princess Krystallia nodded. She bent down to grab her bags and to pick up Moon. Closing her eyes, she sniffled then whispered, "Universal Transportation."  
They arrived at the Moon Kingdom moments later. Queen Serenity was sitting outside on the side of the water fountain. She smiled sweetly at the Universal Princess who gave a weak attempt at smiling back.  
"Are you ready Krystallia?" Queen Serenity asked as she stood.  
Krystal nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered.  
Queen Serenity pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand. "On behalf of the Moon, take Universal Princess Krystallia and her Guardian Cat Moonlight and send them to the Planet Earth to live with the royal family of the Earth Kingdom. They won't remember their lives up to this point except the memories I am giving them. May they grow up believing they're originally from Earth. Good-bye Loves." A small tear streamed down Serenity's face.  
The princess and her guardian were cast into bubbles and sent to the Earth Kingdom where they would grow up as the Earth Princess and her Guardian Cat.

*******

**(8 years later)**

"Ready?" Prince Endymion asked Princess Krystallia. The Prince and Princess of Earth clutched a weapon; him a gleaming sword, and her a beautiful staff.  
Krystallia's staff was body length and aqua in color. The bottom of the staff came to a point while the head of the staff was the symbol of Earth with a crescent moon lying on it's curve, so it looked like horns, on top. The crescent moon and the point on the end were both done in gold. The sign of earth was adorned with twelve clear diamonds which sparkled in the sunlight.  
She smirked, "Ready, but you'll never win Brother."  
Endymion smiled, "Has Mother never taught you to never say never?" Krystallia laughed.  
The two siblings were not ever forced to fight like this. They were just doing what siblings do; seeing who is the best. The princess wore her gown. The gown is aqua, which matched Krystal's eyes and staff, with tiny sleeves that falls right beneath her shoulders. The sleeves and waistline are adorned with clear diamonds; six on each sleeve and twelve located on the waist.  
Endymion was dressed in his usual prince attire though he had taken his cape off for the duel.  
"Remember, you are not allowed to use your powers, just your staff," her older "brother" reminded his seventeen year old sister.  
Krystal frowned, "Well, alright. That's fine."  
Princess Krystallia and Queen Terra had grown so close since Krystal and Moon's arrival that Queen Terra felt as if Krystal truly was the Princess of Earth. Upon feeling these emotions, Queen Terra wanted to give Krystal a gift symbolizing Krystal's growth and love of the planet and Terra's own love of her kingdom. The Queen of Earth gave her "daughter" the power to control all elements of Earth which, to King Endion and Queen Terra was a tremendous responsibility and honor.  
There was one strange side effect to Princess Krystallia's new powers. Her beautiful aqua green eyes would change color depending on which element she was about to use. If she used two elements at the same time, her eyes would change according to what hand held what element. For example, if she used fire with her right hand and ice with the left, her right eye would become red-orange and the left would turn an icy blue. According to her "mother" and "father", when she was about to use ice, her eyes would turn icy blue; when using water, her eyes would change to a deep ocean blue; if she was about to use fire, her eyes would change to a red-orange; with earth, her eyes would turn a dark emerald green; if she chose to use air, her eyes would change to a light pink; thunder or lightning would be yellow eyes, and anything dealing with spirit would be purple.  
The Prince of Earth looked at his "sister". He smiled which, in return, caused her to smile. They each took a fighting stance and one by one, they nodded, showing the other that they were ready.  
Suddenly, their weapons clashed. The princess was blocking her brother's sword. Krystal bent backwards and put her free hand on the ground, flipping herself backwards. She landed on her feet and swung her staff around and knocked Endymion to the ground. Krystal put her foot on her brother's chest and trapped his wrist with the crescent moon on the top of her staff, immobilizing his wrist that held the sword.  
Krystal laughed, "That was too easy."  
Endymion smiled, "You were just lucky."  
Krystallia smiled, "Believe what you want to Brother." Krystal removed her foot and staff. She held out her hand and helped him up.  
Queen Terra was standing in the doorway of the palace watching her children. As Krystallia and Endymion reached the palace, Terra smiled.  
"Are you going to see Princess Serenity today, Endymion?" Their mother asked him.  
He nodded, "If you do not need me here."  
Terra smiled more. "You may go my son." She looked at Krystallia. "What about you my daughter?"  
The Earth Princess cocked her head slightly. "What about me Mother?"  
The queen giggled softly. "Will you be going with him?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Queen Serenity wants to see you. She hasn't seen you for a few years. She always has all of the inner princesses at her kingdom except for you. You are suppose to protect her daughter. I think it is time you met your teammates and your princess. Moon will go with you. Go and get yourself ready. I'll call for you when Endymion is ready to go." Krystallia nodded before departing to her room.  
A little while later, the queen called on her daughter. Krystal descended in a beautiful white gown that mimicked princess Serenity's though Krystal's was trimmed in aqua. The trim was adorned with the twelve diamonds. Her brown hair was up in an elegant ponytail.  
"You look beautiful Darling. Your brother and Moon are waiting for you."  
Princess Krystallia nodded. "Sorry I took so long."  
"It was obviously well worth the wait," her mother smiled and hugged her. Terra kissed Krystallia on the center of her forehead.  
"I love you Mother. I'll be seeing you."  
"And I love you. I've already given my hugs and kisses to your brother and Moon."  
"All right. Bye," Krystal smiled and went to find her cat and brother.  
When they arrived at the Moon Kingdom, a servant informed them that they were wanted in the Ball Room.  
"The Ball Room?" Endymion asked, thinking he had heard wrong.  
The servant nodded, "Yes, Prince Endymion. You three are wanted in the Ball Room."  
The three of them walked into the Ball Room to see all of the inner princess, Queen Serenity, Artemis, and Luna.  
"What is going on?" Krystallia whispered to Endymion.  
"You're here to meet your fellow sailors and show us your powers." Queen Serenity told Krystallia.  
"I don't want to damage anything," Krystal told the Moon Queen.  
"You won't. Just show us please," Serenity replied.  
"Have we ever met her?" Raye whispereed to Amy.  
"She does give me that feeling that I've met her before," Amy whispered back.  
Krystal's eyes changed to an icy blue. The room cooled drastically as an icicle formed in Krystal's right hand. She looked around the room, not knowing what to throw it at.  
"Throw it at me." Endymion walked around her to stand on the far end of the room. He held his sword.  
"No!" Serena gasped and started toward him. Serenity and Amy both placed a hand on Serena's shoulders.  
Endymion smiled at the Moon Princess. "Don't worry. I have been hit by her attacks before. I will be fine."  
"Lookout!" Serena cried and pointed back toward the flying icicle.  
Endymion swung his sword around and made contact with the flying ice, breaking it into tiny shards. Lights from all angles hit the shards causing glistening rainbows over all the walls.  
Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye was in awe at the beautiful sight surrounding them. Serena was thinking of how romantic it could be if it were only her and Endymion. Queen Serenity was smiling brightly. She was enjoying this just as much as the others. Luna and Artemis also thought about how lovely the room looked now.  
Then, Princess Krystallia's eyes turned a red-orange color as the room heated back to normal and a fireball appeared in each of her hands. She threw them at her brother who spun his sword to avoid the attack.

Moon watched Krystallia and Endymion play around with Krystal's powers and thought about how proud she was of them both. Moon was now a fully grown cat. Her voice wasn't high-pitched anymore. It was about one octave higher than Luna's voice. Moonlight was very proud to be able to say that she was the Guardian Cat of the Earth Siblings.  
Krystal's eyes then turned a deep ocean blue as water flew out from her palms, hitting the sword and causing steam to float up into the air. Krystal continued on until she had manuevered through all of the elements. Her eyes finally turned back to the normal aqua color.  
After finishing, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity walked out onto the front balcony while the rest went into the Throne Room.  
"Princess Krystallia of the Earth Kingdom, I hearby dub you leader of the Sailor Soldiers when it comes to protecting my daughter."  
The symbol of Earth appeared on Krystal's forehead as she was dubbed. Queen Serenity smiled. You could tell that she was very proud to announce this great honor to Krystal. "I know in my heart that you will do your best to protect my kingdom and most of all, my daughter, from any evil at hand. I have watched you grow throughout the years and you are very strong and intelligent. In my heart, I believe you will make a wonderful leader." Queen Serenity smiled once more before hugging Princess Krystallia tightly.  
It was just as Queen Serenity moved out of the embrace that the Moon Kingdom was attacked. The Negaverse decided once more to try and take over a powerful kingdom though this time, they were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. The characters I do own are Universal Princess Krystallia, Universal King Zoran, Guardian Cat Orion, Guardian Cat Astra and their kitten Moonlight, Queen Nemesis (No, she has nothing to do with the Black Moon Clan or the planet Nemesis), Earth Queen Terra, and Earth King Endion (pronounced Indian for the ocean in case you're wondering lol)

Chapter Three

The Negaverse was now attacking the Moon Kingdom. They had once joined forces with Queen Nemesis at attacking the Universal Kingdom so long ago though at the time their plan had failed. King Zoran had sent the Golden Eternal Crystal to Earth with Krystallia without her knowing.

The Negaverse and Queen Nemesis had thought the crystal and Princess Krystallia to have been destroyed, causing their plan to fail.

Queen Serenity gasped, "Serena!" She turned to face the other princesses. "I must go find Serena and protect her!" Serenity turned back to Krystal. "Krystallia keep Serena safe and try not to become injured. I love both of you." Afterwards, she fled to join the battle.

Krystallia turned to look at her new teammates. "I know we just met and you probably don't like that Serenity made me leader so soon, but I promise you, I had did not plan this. I did not know she was going to make me leader. I hope that none of you are against me because of this."

Amy smiled and lightly layed her hand on Krystallia's shoulder. "We are not angry with you Earth Princess. We all agree that Serenity made the right decision."

Krystal looked at Amy and smiled back. "Thank you Princess Mercury." Princess Krystallia turned so she could face all of her team. "You do not know how much this means to me." The girls smiled. Krystal looked at them with a leader like quality shining through. "The Moon Kingdom is under attack and we must find the Moon Princess. If anything happens, just know that I was very honored to be your friend and teammate."

Krystal closed all of her fingers into a fist except her index and middle fingers. She placed the tips of those two fingers on her forehead where her symbol would be. The others did the same.

The Earth Princess straightened her arm out and opened her hand palm down, spreading her fingers wide. "Sailor Earth!" she cried.

"Sailor Mercury!," Amy place her hand on top of Krystal's.

"Sailor Mars!" Raye said with an edge as she placed her hand on Amy's.

"Sailor Jupiter!" As Lita spoke, you felt electricity in the air. She put her hand on top of Raye's.

"Sailor Venus!" Mina beamed as she placed her hand on Lita's.

"Sailor Soldiers!" They all called out in unison.

Krystal put her hand in front of her chest to draw her broach out. A bright aqua light appeared from her chest as her broach appeared. She grabbed her transformation gadget and straightened her right arm out. "EARTH!" She then crossed the same arm over her body, keeping it straight. "QUANTUM!" Krystal drew her arm back and tossed her broach into the air. "POWER!"

When finishing her transformation, she catches her newly formed staff, originally her broach, and bends backward, spinning the staff over her body a total of three times before striking her final pose.

Sailor Earth's uniform is mostly aqua. The scarf, bows, skirt, jewel on tiara, the rings at the end of her gloves, and the tops of her boots are aqua. Her gloves and main section of her boots are white. The gloves are fingerless, showing her aqua colored nails. Her hair is in a ponytail. It falls to her waist. The broach on her front bow looks like the planet Earth.

Sailor Earth's staff is very similar to her princess staff. The only difference is the eight-pointed golden star in the middle of the Earth sign, white wings below the Earth symbol, and the twelve diamonds are now on the pole of the staff instead of on the Earth symbol.

Amy took out her transformation pen. The others did the same.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Once outside, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus went to fight while Earth looked for Princess Serenity.

When she found her, her eyes teared up. "Endymion," Sailor Earth said.

"He's out there somewhere. He told me that he loved us both," Serena told Earth.

Sailor Earth nodded before grabbing Serena's wrist and pulling her behind her body so it acted like a shield to any oncoming attacks.

A moment later, they heard a (fe)male laughing to their left. They both turned toward the noise to see Zoisite standing a few yards away.

"You two won't have to worry about your precious Prince Endymion much longer since you'll be joining him." Zoisite laughed again.

"Not if I can help it! EARTH ATMOSPHERIC SMASH!" The Soldier of Earth cried, thinking the worst about her brother.

"Ugh, you little brat!! You're powerful but not powerful enough to defeat the Negaverse!" Zoisite replied.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to never say never? EARTH ELEMENTS SURROUND!!" Sailor Earth glanced at the Moon Princess, standing behind her, to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"EARTH ELLIPTICAL STAFF PIERCE!" Earth shouted when she turned back to Zoisite.

Zoisite gasped, "You scratched my face! My beautiful face!" (Yes, it's the same place Tuxedo Mask scratches him/her in their present lives with the red rose. :D )

Moon ran up to Sailor Earth. "Serenity says she knows a way to take care of everything! We're going to be fine! We are going to win!"

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you Kitty, but you will not win." Zoisite was smirking now though he/she was covering his/her fresh scratch with his/her left hand.

The Soldier of Earth did not take her eyes off Zoisite. She held her staff diagnally across her body for protection. Earth was very talented when using her staff, so if anybody attacked from any direction, Sailor Earth could block it. "What do you mean Moon?"

Moonlight shook her head. "I don't know. That's all I heard."

Earth stood motionless until the realization hit her. She grabbed Serena's wrist again. "We have to find your mother!"

Princess Serenity's eyes were filled with confusion. "But why? What is going to happen Sailor Earth?"

"Your mother is going to do what I always, deep in my mind and heart, thought I would do when it came to protecting my kingdom." Sailor Earth turned slightly to where she could see Serena but watch Zoisite as well. "Princess, Queen Serenity is going to use all of her power to protect us and destroy the Negaverse though she will more than likely die in the process." Serena's eyes teared up as Moon gasped and Zoisite laughed.

It was right then that Queen Serenity did almost exactly what Earth had said she would. The only thing Sailor Earth did not get correct with her theory was the Negaverse. Queen Serenity only had enough power to seal them away, not destroy them.

The Queen of the Moon had used the last of her powers to cast her people into bubbles and send them to Earth to be reborn in the future. None of them would remember anything about this life, not until it was time for them to remember.


End file.
